Currently, in order to better satisfy the demands of mobile users in experiencing multimedia broadcast multicast services (MBMSs), and to more efficiently use limited spectral resources, the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) supports transmission of MBMSs in long-term evolution (LTE) R9 by using a multicast broadcast single frequency network (MBSFN). Transmission of MBMSs by using an MBSFN needs multiple base stations participating in the transmission to use completely identical time-frequency resources to transmit identical data at the same time. In comparison with a transmission mode of single-cell MBMS, the transmission mode of the MBSFN is able to more efficiently avoid inter-cell interference and bring extra diversity gains. Therefore, it can greatly improve the service reception capabilities of reception users.
However, in the implementation of the present invention, the inventors found that following defects exist in the prior art: in the existing LTE MBMS standards, for the ease of realization and convenient deployment, user equipment receiving a MBMS does not report its MBMS reception status to the base station where it is located. When the user equipment receiving the MBMS is moved out of a corresponding MBSFN area, as a target base station cannot acquire MBMS reception status information of the user equipment, the target base station cannot offer corresponding MBMS service to the user equipment, possibly resulting in interruption of the MBMS of the user equipment, and the continuity of the MBMS of the user equipment being not able to be guaranteed.
It should be noted that the above description of the background art is merely provided for clear and complete explanation of the present invention and for easy understanding by those skilled in the art. And it should not be understood that the above technical solution is known to those skilled in the art as it is described in the background art of the present invention.